fun time on the beach
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo is relaxing with the SWA when Rangiku hatched an idea that involves our friend so later that night they invite for some sexy fun will he enjoy it? find out Ichi-harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

I have a new story for you to enjoy

Have fun

I don't own any of this

It was another day at the beach as the SWA were continuing their time off. Byakuya returned back to the soul society because he had some clan business to take care of, Jushiro returned back as well since the head-captain summoned him and Nanao went with since her captain is probably is snoozing off again and needed to be kept in line and Sentaro and Ikkaku went as well.

Yachiru went back because she got into trouble and had been acting a little naughty. (Trust me you don't want to know.)

Toshiro went back as well since he didn't want to deal Rangiku and her antics but said thanks to Ichigo and Orihime for some ice cream they brought.

Everyone else enjoy their fun.

Ichigo was currently dosing on a sun chair with shades on and was in his trunks soaking some rays.

"Even I need some time off." he said to himself.

Ichigo had been fighting hollows and other things for a while and he was getting worn out so when Rangiku invited him to the beach for a couple of days how can he say no to that, so he decided to head out without telling his dad.

Meanwhile Rangiku was talking with the other girls and she had a plan.

She was talking to them about Ichigo and how cool and cute and then she said that she wanted a piece and everyone got the memo and their reactions was mixed.

Yoruichi and Orihime and Kiyone liked the idea but Soi-Fon, Isane were shocked and Nemu and Unohana were neutral.

Isane was a nervous wreck when came to the thought of sleeping with a man and Soi-Fon objected to this because she didn't want someone to touch her and her goddess and she was about to go smack Ichigo when Unohana did her 'sweet smile' face and she backed down.

Rangiku explained her plan and how they're going to do it after sunset.

Meanwhile Ichigo was sipping some iced tea as the evening came.

Chad and the others had already left for home and Ichigo was about call it quits when Orihime came up to him.

She asked Ichigo to come with him there is something she wants to show him and he followed her.

Soon they came across a patch of palm trees and they went in and there was a lodge with hot springs and rooms and they went inside and then…

"SURPRISE!"

Ichigo then saw Rangiku and the others and they were wearing some new bikinis and he only had this to say.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Ichigo you are about to have a good time tonight." said Rangiku.

Ichigo knew he's in for a long night.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1 of this part 2 and 3 will have lemons.

It's been a while since I did a Bleach lemon story.

Once I upload this I'll be back to finish up a couple of stories I got.

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Homies


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry I uploaded in a while been busy

Well without further ado here's the next chapter of fun time at the beach

I don't own any of this

Ichigo was surprised to see Rangiku, Yoruichi, Isane, Nemu, Kiyone, Rukia, Orihime, Soi-Fon and Unohana wearing some revealing bikinis and they said they were waiting for him.

"What the hell is going on and why are you girls dressed like that and waited for me?" asked Ichigo.

"Well we wanted to thank you Ichigo." said Rangiku.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you have save both worlds and fought against some of the world's powerful foes and saved Rukia and exposed Aizen's treason, your conviction and your need to protect others have changed the way the soul society is, the centuries of inflexibly have been shattered by the iron will of one person and that's you Ichigo." said Rukia.

"And we talked and we've decided to we want to show you our appreciation." added Rangiku.

"But Orihime wants to show her thanks to you first." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo turned to Orihime who was clad in a yellow and green bikini and was blushing.

She walked over to Ichigo and got his shirt off showing off his lean built body to the ladies and they eyed him like candy.

Orihime then tilted Ichigo's head and then kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo was surprised by this, but he slowly felt the tenderness and passion in her kiss and he kissed back.

"Orihime I didn't expect you to do that." he said finding the words after the kiss.

"That's because she's in love with you dummy." said Rangiku.

"RANGIKU!" Orihime shouted and Rangiku chuckled.

Ichigo felt someone pulling on his arm and look to see it was Rukia.

"Rukia?" he said.

She pulled Ichigo's head down and kissed him on the lips as well.

"That's my way of saying thanks." she said.

"Come with us Ichigo." said Yoruichi pulling him along until they got to the bedroom.

"What is all this mean?" he asked.

"All of us want to sleep with you Ichigo." said Unohana.

"Me?" he said and she nodded.

Ichigo put the clues together that the girls here want to have sex with him, the prude in him kicked in.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" he shouted making a run for it.

"We got a runner!" said Rangiku.

"I got this."

Ichigo was suddenly grabbed by a giant hand.

"What the hell?" he said.

"I got this ladies." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Ichigo.

"The name's Drake I am a giant and an old friend of Yoruichi." he said.

"Why are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"Yoruichi knew you try to bail so she call me to make sure you stay put." said Drake.

"But I don't want to do this." Protested Ichigo.

"Girls I need to have a word with Ichigo alone, I'll be right back." said Drake.

Drake got up and his eyes glow red and fired a beam that opened a portal and he went in with Ichigo and the portal sealed up.

They soon arrived at Drake's place a giant house.

They went in and Drake sat down placing Ichigo on the table.

"Why am I here?" asked Ichigo.

"I brought you here to talk Ichigo." said Drake.

"Why?" he asked Drake.

"Because we need to talk." asked Drake.

"Look Ichigo, Yoruichi told me how some of the girls having the hots for you and you never seem to notice and you managed to see Yoruichi naked twice and not many people are lucky even Kisuke." said Drake making Ichigo blushing with embarrassment.

"Ichigo come on those 9 girls wanted to be you and most guys would kill to be in your spot." said Drake.

Ichigo listen to Drake's words.

"Look they want to show you thanks and this one of many rewards that doesn't been given out often, you landed the jackpot." said Drake.

"I know but I don't know if I can you know…" Ichigo said trailing off.

"I see not to worry Ichigo I got something to help you out, wait here." Drake said getting up to get something.

"Ok where did I put it? it's over here, no that's not it, no over there, no not that, come on it's here somewhere." Drake rummaging through his things. "AH-HA here it is." he said finding the item he needs.

Drake came back with a blue bottle in his hand.

"This Ichigo is something called the vigor of Zeus, drinking will unlock the part of you that wants to be with girls and give them a good time in bed and it will last until sunrise." said Drake.

"You sure it'll work?" asked Ichigo.

"One way to find out." said Drake.

He pour some of the liquid into a bowl and lift Ichigo.

"Here Ichigo have a sip and you'll unlock the part of you that can give the girls a night they won't forget." said Drake.

He lower Ichigo to the bowl and Ichigo drank some of it, when he was done Drake put him back on the table.

Drake waited for 10 minutes and then noticed Ichigo's eyes were glowing blue.

"How you feel now Ichigo?" asked Drake.

"I feel great, I mean I'm still me but I feel like a part of me has awakened." he said.

"Good that means you're ready. Come on I'll take you back." said Drake.

Ichigo got in his hand and they left the house.

Drake powered up and opened the portal to bring them back.

The girls were getting a bit worried of Ichigo, he's been gone for a little while.

Just then a portal opened and out comes Drake with Ichigo.

"Don't worry girls, Ichigo and I had a talk, I gave him something to boost his vigor and now all of you can have fun." said Drake.

"Now I must return home, if you need anything give me a call." he said.

Drake then opened a portal and went home.

"So Ichigo you ready to have a good time now?" asked Rangiku.

"Yes." he answered.

All of them headed for the bedroom.

"Ok who wants to go first?" asked Rangiku.

Yoruichi step up first, then Orihime and surprising everyone Nemu moved up.

Orihime insisted that she goes first and Yoruichi step aside.

She walked up to Ichigo and started kissing him and Ichigo lead them to bed where they continued making out.

They kept going until they break for air.

"I hope you are ready Orihime." said Ichigo.

"I am Ichigo." she answered.

"Good because I'm about to show you and the girls a night you forget." said Ichigo as his eyes were glowing.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long

Sorry there's no lemons in this but there will be some in the next chapter

Now Ichigo will have sex with 3 girls before resting for an hour before he goes again.

The orders goes like this 1st group is Orihime, Yoruichi and Nemu, 2nd group is Rukia, Kiyone and Soi-Fon and the last 3rd group is Rangiku, Isane and Unohana.

Also the last chapter will be a surprise.

Also Drake the giant that Yoruichi called in? She had a feeling Ichigo would bolt.

Well I must be off.

So Read and Review no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter of fun time at the beach

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Back the beach house Ichigo was kissing Orihime on her neck and gently massage her breasts making her shiver and moan.

Orihime then removed her bra and panties leaving her naked.

Ichigo got his trunks off revealing his long and hard cock to the girls.

He then climb on top of Orihime and got himself ready.

"Ready Orihime?"

"Yes take me now Ichigo."

He then guided his cock and it went in her pussy, first the head, then the shaft and then he popped her cherry.

Ichigo started moving his hips.

He moved his hips back and forth pumping Orihime's pussy making her moan, he also massage her breasts.

Orihime felt her body teased and pumped by Ichigo and wanted more, so he increased his speed.

Orihime had her hands on his back as he pumps her.

"More Ichigo please I want more." she pleaded.

Ichigo went faster as his answer.

Orihime panted loudly and at the same time felt her breasts pressed against Ichigo's chest.

They kept going for a while.

But after their 7th round Orihime was about worn out.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Here it comes." he said.

Ichigo then came hard in Orihime as his hips moved slightly he was finishing unloading his spunk in her, after the last thrust he pulled out and laid beside her.

Orihime felt her body tingled after having sex with Ichigo.

"That was amazing Ichigo." said Orihime.

Ichigo then kissed her and gently played and sucked on her breasts before stopping.

"Now go get some rest." he said.

"But I want to stay." she said.

"Orihime you need to rest a bit and if you behave…" he said before going to a whisper in her ear that her face turned red.

"Ok." she said.

"I'll take her and make sure she gets some rest Ichigo." said Nemu coming over and picking up Orihime.

"Ok thanks Nemu." he said.

Nemu then took Orihime to another room and laid her on the bed so she can rest a bit.

Nemu then came back.

"Ok who's next?" said Ichigo.

Yoruichi was next but decided to let Nemu have her turn before she get hers and see if Ichigo can tame Nemu before he can take her.

Nemu stood in front of Ichigo, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that shows a bit of cleavage and a hole that shows her belly button and the suit show off her ass.

"I hope I can satisfy you Ichigo Kurosaki." she said in a quiet monotone voice.

"The next time I come to the soul society I'm giving that ass-clown of squad 12 a piece of my mind." he thought.

Ichigo then walked up to Nemu and checked her out.

"Ok Nemu I want you to get naked." said Ichigo.

Nemu did as Ichigo said and unzipped the back of her suit and dropped it to the floor exposing her naked body.

He then pulled her to him and kissed her lips which a taste of mint, he also cupped her ass and it was firm and strong and he slapped its cheeks getting a moan out of her.

Next he looked at her breasts which were the same size as Orihime's, he sucked on them and massaged them getting her ready and Nemu was feeling all new kinds of pleasure.

Then Ichigo had Nemu placed her hands on the bed and spread her legs and she did that.

Ichigo then had his cock right her pussy and placed his hands on her ass and then put it in inside her.

Ichigo moved his hips and slapped Nemu's ass, making her breasts jiggled.

Ichigo pound Nemu hard, he felt her pussy having a grip on his cock and didn't want to let go but he heard nothing from her mouth.

"Uh Nemu you can moan you know, you don't have to be silent during sex." said Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo." she said.

(Sigh) "Yoruichi get naked and help me screw Nemu." said Ichigo.

Yoruichi got her suit off, got on bed and kissed Nemu while Ichigo screws her.

Yoruichi taught Nemu how to make the right noises during sex and she got a handle of it now.

Ichigo kept pounding her pussy until he had Nemu on her back and went at it again missionary this time and went harder.

Nemu felt Ichigo pounding her good and his ferocity was something she never felt before and she was slowly starting to like it.

They went at it for 7 rounds before stopping at 8 and Ichigo exploded inside Nemu.

She didn't say anything as Ichigo fills her up but she had a blush on her face and when he was done he kissed her one last time before pulling out of her.

"How was it Nemu?" asked Yoruichi.

"It was an experience I enjoy partaking and wonders if we do it again, now I must compiled this data." she said.

She got up and left the room.

"She's going to be hard to rein in is she?" said Ichigo.

"Give her time Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

"Well you're next Yoruichi." he said.

"Let's see if you can handle this kitty." she said.

Yoruichi then got on top of Ichigo and stick his cock inside her pussy and started moving her hips.

Yoruichi moved her hips up and down on his cock and thinking that she managed to tame Ichigo but even the most experienced can be caught off guard as Ichigo started bucking his hips.

Yoruichi was surprised by Ichigo's vigor and wanted more, she pulled Ichigo up and let him suck her dark chocolate breasts which Ichigo enjoy and made her moan and she wrapped her arms around his head and legs around his waist.

"Please Ichigo fuck me more, I need more, make me your queen in bed!" she shouted.

Ichigo went faster and faster as the bed shook beneath them.

They kept going for 8 rounds before Yoruichi was at her limit.

Ichigo felt his cock twitched and with one last effort he came hard in the flash master.

Both stay as one as Ichigo filled her up the two kissed as Yoruichi feels her body being fill with his spunk.

After that Yoruichi and Ichigo got up and Ichigo went and sat on a chair to rest for a bit.

"I have to say Ichigo that was impressive fucking 3 girls, let's see if we can make it 9." said Yoruichi. "But have a rest you earned it."

"Thanks." he said.

Ichigo felt his body cooling off as he was resting and can't wait for the next group.

(1 hour later)

Ichigo had a bottle of water to drink and when he was done, he tossed it to the recycle.

"Ok group 2 is next." said Yoruichi.

The next group came in Soi-Fon, Rukia and Kiyone.

Ichigo was done recharging and stood up with his cock hard again.

"Ok who's next?" he asked.

The first to step up was Rukia.

"You're going to have a night you won't forget Rukia." said Ichigo

To be continued

Well that ends this one

Next one up Is Rukia, Kiyone and Soi-Fon with a bit of help from Yoruichi.

Then it's Isane, Rangiku and Unohana.

I got a little surprise for the last chapter.

Well that's it for now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own anything

Ichigo looked at Rukia's body, while she was shorter than their friends, that doesn't mean she has her own beauty and ways to attract others.

She was about the same size as Soi-Fon, have B-cup breasts, a slim stomach and a fine ass, long and slender legs and eyes that holds power and a killer's instinct.

"So what are you going to do first Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia didn't say a word except taking her suit off leaving her naked and walked up to Ichigo, kissed him on the lips and went lower until she was at his cock, she grabbed it and began sucking Ichigo off.

"Whoa damn Rukia!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised at Rukia sucking his cock, she was going all out and wasn't stopping now.

"Mmm you are hard Ichigo!" she moaned.

Rukia kept sucking and fingering her pussy for 10 minutes before pulling out wanted to save her energy for the main event.

She got on the bed on all 4's wiggling her ass at him.

"Well, come and get it Ichigo." she taunted.

Ichigo quickly got on the bed and rammed his cock right in her pussy hard.

"Ow careful Ichigo." said Rukia.

But Ichigo didn't say a word instead that he started moving his hips.

"Easy Ichigo, control your pace, WHOA!" said Rukia feeling Ichigo going faster.

Rukia felt her pussy getting pounded by Ichigo's cock and her body crumbling from the pleasure.

Rukia has her body trained and toned for hundreds of years for combat, but it fall under the grip of Ichigo and his crazy stamina.

Ichigo then pulled Rukia up and held her arms as he went deeper and went faster.

Rukia let her tongue hang as she was driven in a lust like state.

Ichigo played with her breasts, pulled on the nipples, sucked on them and massaged them.

They went at it for 9 rounds and they were on their 10th with Ichigo fucking her in the ass, after wearing her pussy out.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said.

He didn't respond and went faster and faster and then came right in her asshole.

Ichigo then pulled out and Rukia had her head down and her ass up with both holes fill with his spunk.

Just then Unohana came in and took Rukia away to rest and recover.

Soi-Fon and Kiyone were awestricken at Ichigo's vigor and prowess and wonders how they will deal with this?

"Ok you two who's up next?" he said.

Kiyone took one step back and the next one was Soi-Fon but she glared at Kiyone and Ichigo and decided to leave only for Yoruichi to appear blocking her way.

"Lady Yoruichi!" she said.

"Nice try my little bee but you will love this all you need is to be ready." she said. "Ichigo give me a few minutes and she'll be ready." Yoruichi then took Soi-Fon away.

(20 minutes later)

Yoruichi came back with a naked Soi-Fon and she was ready to go.

"Have fun Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

Soi-Fon leaped on to Ichigo and kissed him all over and wants him now.

Nodding Ichigo laid Soi-Fon on her back and got his cock near her pussy and put it in her.

Ichigo started moving his hips and Soi-Fon felt it inside her.

Ichigo grunted and growled as he pumps Soi-Fon, he used his tongue on her nipples and massaged her breasts turning Soi-Fon on more.

"Fuck Ichigo you're a beast please defile me more, like you did lady Yoruichi." she said.

Ichigo grunted in response and decided to do some new tricks.

He used his tongue on her nipples going in circles first clockwise, then counter clockwise making Soi-Fon squeal in pleasure.

Then he gently bit down on her neck making her gasp and increased the pleasure tenfold and her eyes nearly went in the back of her head.

Next they did it doggy-style and also he pulled her up and had her back against his chest and moved in sync.

Then they did it while Ichigo stand on his feet and held Soi-Fon by her knees while pounding her pussy as Kiyone watch as she took her suit off and played with her breasts and finger her pussy.

Ichigo and Soi-Fon went at it for 12 rounds and this is their 13th one and Soi-Fon was about worn out.

"Ichigo I'm cumming please cum inside me!" she said.

Ichigo moved Soi-Fon up and down on his cock before he blasted his load inside her.

His cock still twitched as he slowly sat on the bed with Soi-Fon having the 'got the fuck of a lifetime' look on her face.

Ichigo remain still as he finishing filling Soi-Fon up with his spunk and when he was done, he gently picked her up and hand her over to a waiting Yoruichi who was at the door way.

"God damn Ichigo, never thought you went berserk on Soi-Fon I think this might help her expressed her emotions a bit better when she's not deployed, I'll take her to another room so she can rest." she said and left.

Now Kiyone was left and she was leaning against the wall.

"Come and get it Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo walked over to Kiyone and scooped her up and stick his cock inside her.

Kiyone wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving his hips.

She also wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself.

Ichigo kept going and started sucking her breasts making her moan, then he used his tongue to play with her nipples and caught her lips in a kiss as he went faster.

The 2 kept going as Ichigo kept bucking his hips and she wanted more.

Then they went to the bed with Kiyone on top moving her hips as Ichigo laid down.

Kiyone felt her hips moved on their own and she wanted more of him.

Then they spooned with laying on their sides, then jackhammer and then the crab.

They went at it for 9 rounds and was about to reach their 10th when Kiyone telling Ichigo she was coming and Ichigo went faster and then came hard inside her.

They both stayed together as Ichigo continued to unload his spunk in her and after 10 minutes he pulled out and walked to the couch to rest as Kiyone walked away to rest after an intense session of sex.

Ichigo relaxed and drank some water and had some snacks to recharge.

(1 hour later)

After resting a bit Ichigo was ready for one more group.

"Group 3 come out." he said.

Out came Isane, Rangiku and Unohana.

Isane was still shy about doing this but her captain assured her it'll be fine as she decided to go first.

"So Unohana you're going first? Interesting." said Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo I have years of experience and let's see you can handle this woman." she said.

"I do like a challenge." he smirked.

Unohana then moved her hair to her back and took off her suit showing off her mature body and Ichigo couldn't help but look and she was right, even as a captain she gives off an aura of experience of sleeping in bed with someone.

Ichigo pulled her in for a gentle kiss and let out a yelp when Unohana grabbed his ass and he responded grabbing hers.

"I'm going to wreck you." he said.

"You welcome to try." she answered.

"This will be fun." said Rangiku.

Isane could only watch as her captain is about to have sex with Ichigo.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Next one up is Unohana, Isane and Rangiku and then a little surprise I have cooked up for the ending.

There might be a bonus chapter if I decide to do it so keep an eye out.

Well that's it for now better get started on the next one.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now here's last chapter of Fun time on the beach or is it?

Anyway enjoy

I don't own any of this

Ichigo and Unohana went to the bed and started making out.

Ichigo felt Unohana's skin against his, her breasts pressing against his chest they were firm, toned and soft and made him feel happy.

Unohana let Ichigo sucked on her breasts, she gave off an aura like that of a mother and she indulged Ichigo.

After 20 minutes of sucking breasts, Unohana was on her back with Ichigo above her with his cock ready.

"Go ahead Ichigo its ok, give in to your urges." she said.

Ichigo then moved his cock into her pussy and he was in and started moving right way.

Ichigo moved his hips like they were on auto-pilot, he also kept sucking Unohana's breasts and she moaned lightly as she held Ichigo's head close to her.

The bed shook from the movement, the springs made noises as Ichigo kept going pounding Unohana.

Unohana felt herself enjoying this, it's been a long time since she had felt a man doing this to her and wouldn't mind have more with Ichigo.

They went at it for 5 rounds before Ichigo reached his limit and came hard inside her pussy.

Unohana felt his spunk going in her and pulled Ichigo's head closer for a kiss as he continued unloading in her.

"Ichigo I'm good for one more round." she said.

Ichigo pulled out as Unohana turned around and laid on her belly and her ass was ready to go.

Getting the message Ichigo aimed his cock and slid it inside Unohana's asshole, it was tricky since she was very tight but with effort he forced it in.

Unohana let out a big shout as Ichigo shoved his cock in her ass, it's been a while since she did this but told Ichigo to start moving.

Unohana groaned as she felt Ichigo gouging her ass but enjoy it and wanted more.

"That's it Ichigo! Keep going, keep fucking my asshole!" she shouted.

Ichigo grunted as he pile drive Unohana's ass and kept going faster.

Unohana felt her mind drifting away but held on.

Ichigo also grabbed and massaged her breasts and squeezed them making Unohana squeal.

They went at it for 4 rounds making it 9 and Unohana was about at her limit.

Ichigo kept going and going until he exploded in Unohana.

Unohana felt her body shake as Ichigo fill her ass up, they stay connected for a bit before Ichigo pull out of her ass.

Unohana felt herself drained of energy and laid on her back as she was resting.

Ichigo was still wearing to go and the one to have her turn next was Isane who was still nervous.

Rangiku gave her a push and Isane ended up in Ichigo's arm and she blushed badly.

"Please be gentle Ichigo." she asked.

"Okay." he said.

Ichigo then help getting Isane naked and lead her to bed as Rangiku went to get Yoruichi to get the other girls.

Unohana watched as Isane got in bed with Ichigo and told her everything will be fine.

Ichigo sat on the bed and Isane nervously came on to his lap.

Isane then carefully lowered herself onto Ichigo and he carefully insert his cock in her pussy.

Isane felt it going in her and after making its way Ichigo popped her cherry.

Isane then started moving her hips up and down on his cock surprising Ichigo.

Isane was having sex for the first time and her hips had a mind of their own so she was on overdrive.

Ichigo sucked on her big breasts and Isane told him she wanted more of him.

After a bit of letting Isane holding the reigns it was Ichigo's turn so he flipped her on the bed with him on top.

Isane felt her body pressed against his as they kissed and Ichigo moved his hips pounding her.

Isane felt herself slowly coming out of her shell and now she wanted Ichigo to keep screwing her, Unohana was pleased that her Lt. was having fun.

They kept going for 6 rounds before Isane was at her limit and Ichigo came in her hard.

Ichigo unload his spunk in Isane for a bit before pulling out and letting her cuddle with Unohana.

Just then Rangiku and Yoruichi came out with Orihime and the others and laid them on the bed.

Now Rangiku was the only one left.

As soon she placed Orihime on the bed, Ichigo leaped at her and had her against the wall.

"Whoa Ichigo never pegged you to be the aggressive type." she said.

"Less talking, more fucking." he said.

He ripped the shorts off and jammed his cock right in her pussy and started moving right away.

Rangiku moaned and groaned as she felt Ichigo ferocity's as he fucks her from behind.

Yoruichi was surprised that Ichigo had this much left in him.

Ichigo then removed her top and tossed so he can mess with her big E-cup breasts.

He even tongue kissed Rangiku.

After fucking her from behind, he turned her around and face him and jammed his cock in again with her facing the front this time.

Ichigo sucked on her breasts making Rangiku moaned as he hold her legs as he fucks her against the wall.

They even kissed as they did it.

They kept going for a while a long while.

They went at it for 13 rounds and going for their 14th when Ichigo felt something, outside of the beach house the sun was coming up.

"I'm cumming Ichigo cum inside me!" she said.

Ichigo picked up the pace and went faster and came hard inside Rangiku.

Rangiku felt Ichigo's spunk filling her up as the kissed and walked slowly as one back to the bed.

When they got on Ichigo pulled out of Rangiku and laid on his back before falling asleep as the girls all cuddled with him as they went asleep as well.

Soon the morning rays of the sun came as the potion in Ichigo wore off and everyone was sound asleep. Back in his home Drake was up looking at the bottle he gave Ichigo and after careful look at the bottle he realized what it said at the bottom.

"Uh-Oh." he said.

To be concluded

Well that ends this one

Now after thinking it over there will be a bonus chapter showing what happens after that crazy night.

Drake has some explaining to do.

Well there will be some surprises so wait and see.

So that's it

R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. bonus

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the bonus chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

(One month later)

Ichigo was back in school now that summer was done, he remember having crazy sex with the girls and he did enjoy it.

After they got up the next morning and the memories came flooding back all of them were blushing but they did that they had a great time and agreed to not speak of this to anyone.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, they all had breakfast and it was time to return home.

Soi-Fon, Unohana, Nemu, Kiyone headed back but Rukia, Isane and Rangiku stayed because they want more sex with Ichigo.

Isane went to stay with Kisuke and Rangiku stay with Orihime so she won't be lonely.

But before the 4 left they all kissed Ichigo goodbye and he responded by slapping their asses turning them on and left with massive grins on their faces.

Ichigo returned home to rest and recharge after that and doze for hours.

Now fast forward to present day and Ichigo had handed his report of the summer he had but he made some stuff because there's no way that he was letting anyone know what really happened.

Soon class was over and Ichigo was on the roof eating alone when his eyes got covered and felt something pressed against his head and smells like strawberries and a bit of mint.

"Guess who?" said in a singsong voice.

"Rangiku?" he guessed.

"How did you know?"

"You have a distinctive voice and I know your scent." said Ichigo.

Rangiku removed her hands and Ichigo can see Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi, Rukia and Isane all in uniform.

"What is it?" he asked getting up.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"Well Ichigo after the fun we had at the beach house, we want to do it again but here at school when everyone leaves." said Orihime.

"Was this your idea Rangiku?" he looked at the busty Lt and nodded.

"You are being very naughty girls." said Ichigo.

The girls chuckled.

"I'm guessing Unohana's here?" he said and turned to face her as she was wearing a revealing school uniform.

Ichigo's eyes glow blue and then said "Follow me my girls." and they follow their lover for some crazy and possibly kinky sex.

Meanwhile…

Tatsuki had finished putting on her uniform after some practice with the karate team, she was planning to go to nationals again and this time she is going to win 1st place.

After saying bye to her fellow members, she was about to go meet up with Orihime and walked home but she hasn't arrived.

(1 hour later)

Tatsuki waited for Orihime as everyone else left for home but she hasn't come yet.

Feeling annoyed and worried she decided to go find her.

First she check the girls locker room but wasn't there, next she check out the labs but she wasn't there either, then she check the entire first floor but wasn't there at all, she had to calm her nerves and think as she made her way to the 2nd floor she closed her eyes to listen in on any other noises.

As she concentrate she began to hear some noises coming from the end of the hall.

She walked carefully as she tried to pinpoint the source of the noises which grew louder and louder.

Then she came to one room where the door was closed and out in the windows the sun was about to set for the evening.

Then she heard some voices from the other side and she recognized Orihime's voice.

"Oh yeah. That's it, fuck my pussy, squeeze my tits, and fuck me harder! OH!"

Tatsuki felt her face turning red and wonders who's screwing Orihime, She quietly opened the door and what she saw next shock her.

In the room was Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, Rukia, Rangiku, Isane and Unohana.

She didn't recognize the 4 women in the room but she did saw Rukia and she was getting fucked by Ichigo while she was making out with Orihime as all 3 were naked.

Tatsuki was shock to see Ichigo having sex with girls, especially with Rukia and Orihime she never thought Ichigo was a playboy let alone a sex machine she wonders what happen to him during the summer.

But as she try to figure this out she couldn't stop watching the display her fingers started to move on their own going down to her pussy and her left hand was massaging her breast, she moved away but kept an eye watching as she was being entranced by the erotic display.

Ichigo kept fucking the hell out of Rukia and Orihime switching back and forth between them, they went at it for an hour and Rukia was about done as she was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Rukia.

"Ok here I come." said Ichigo moving faster.

Rukia felt Ichigo going faster and faster until he shot his load in Rukia's pussy, the snow swordswoman felt Ichigo's spunk going in her and felt his cock twitching as he fills her up, they stay like that for a few minutes before Ichigo pulled out and Rukia's pussy was full of his spunk and some of it came out of her.

Rangiku who was in her white bra and school picked up Rukia and laid her on the desk so she can rest a bit.

"Come on Ichigo I need more!" Orihime shouted.

But before Ichigo goes for another round his nose twitched as he sniff around.

"I think we have an uninvited guest." he said.

He then noticed the door was cracked and ask Yoruichi to go check it out.

She did and opened the door all the way to find Tatsuki with a red face, wet fingers and wet panties.

Tatsuki tried to get away but Yoruichi caught her and brought her to Ichigo after she closed the door.

She brought Tatsuki to Ichigo whose cock was still in Orihime.

"Tatsuki? What the hell are you doing here?" said Ichigo.

"I can ask you that Ichigo, what the hell have you been doing and why is Orihime a part of this?" she asked.

"Well Tatsuki it's because we're his lovers." she said.

"Lovers? Questioned Tatsuki.

"Yeah last summer we had a bit of a private party for Ichigo and we had crazy group sex, he was like a bear, tiger, lion, wolf and dragon wrapped in one.

"He's that good in the sack." said Rangiku.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Ichigo.

Tatsuki tried to deny and get out but she kept turning red and turned on.

"Yoruichi, Unohana let's get Tatsuki comfy." said Ichigo.

"Where are we going?" asked Tatsuki.

Unohana went with Yoruichi to help Tatsuki unwind and Rangiku went as well.

"Ok Isane come here." said Ichigo.

Isane who was in only her skirt and white stockings came forward.

"Your turn is coming up after Orihime." he said.

He then return to fuck Orihime as she nears on her second climax.

Orihime felt her body getting thrown in a loop by Ichigo and she liked it, she brought Ichigo closer to her and place his face between her breasts and he went faster and faster for about 30 minutes before they came.

Ichigo gently laid Orihime next to Rukia as she rest.

Isane stick her ass out and Ichigo stuck his cock in her and started moving his hips and grabbed her big and firm breasts.

"Harder Ichigo Harder!" said Isane.

Ichigo went faster and harder pounding Isane's pussy and ass making her go down on the desk and let Ichigo fuck her.

They kept going for 20 minutes before Ichigo blast his load in Isane and she was done for a while.

Just then Yoruichi, Unohana, Rangiku came back with Tatsuki who was now more ready for sex.

Tatsuki walked over as Isane got up and went to sit in a chair to rest after sex.

Ichigo then began taking off her clothes until she had her white sports bra and black undies.

Tatsuki then went to sit on the desk and slip her undies off.

Ichigo then walked up to her and kissed her lips, then he got down and kissed her thighs and legs.

Then he took her bra off, exposing her perky C cup breasts to him and he placed his hands on them and rubbed them.

Tatsuki moaned she felt her skin quiver from his touch.

Then she acted on impulse and pulled Ichigo closer to her and took his cock and put it in her pussy.

"Don't talk just move Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo then started moving his hips causing the desk to shake from it.

Tatsuki threw her head as Ichigo kept pounding her, he also sucked on her breasts.

She then wrapped herself on Ichigo and he went deeper.

"Harder Ichigo harder, deeper." she said.

Ichigo just did that.

They kept going for 40 minutes before reaching their limit but Ichigo was going a bit too fast.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Same I'm cumming inside!" he shouted.

"WHAT? No Ichigo not inside." she pleaded.

But it was too late Ichigo blasted his load inside her.

Tatsuki felt her body jolt as Ichigo's was filling her up with his spunk and when he was done he pulled out and she laid on her back with a dazed look.

"You knucklehead." she said before passing out.

"Well that was fun." said Yoruichi.

Rangiku looked outside and saw that the sun had set and the school will be locked up in 10 minutes.

"Want to do this at Orihime's?" she asked and they nodded.

They gather their clothes and the girls and leaped out of the window and Yoruichi dropped a special ball that cleaned up their mess to make sure no one was there.

They got to Orihime's place and got in. They placed the girls who had their turn on the bed.

The next one up was Yoruichi, Unohana and Rangiku for a 4way.

"Bring it on." said Ichigo.

They all jumped on Ichigo and began having sex.

(In the words of Robert Loggia 8 F**king hours later)

Ichigo was now drained and was lying in bed with his girls along with Tatsuki.

Orihime was on his side since she wants to be close to him and Rukia got the other, Rangiku got his back and he laid on Unohana with Isane and Tatsuki takes his hands.

Ichigo never admit to anyone but he didn't mind having girlfriends as long they were equal and he enjoy every minute of it.

But like life Karma has a way of putting their foot in the ass.

(6 months later)

Ichigo was minding his own business in his room when he someone knocking on his window, he went over to open to let them and to his surprise it was Byakuya and following him was Renji both look like they were scared.

"What the hell happen to you 2?" he asked.

"Ichigo its Rukia and some of the women." said a scared Renji.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

Renji explained that over the last 6 months is that Rukia, Rangiku, Nemu, Kiyone, Isane, Unohana and Soi-Fon had been acting weirdly, weird cravings and he means weird cravings, mood swings that make even Kenpachi back off and that they also have big bumps on their bellies.

Ichigo put the puzzle together and realized what he meant.

He did noticed that Orihime and Tatsuki had been acting different lately as for Orihime he dare not think about it.

But he did noticed that Tatsuki has been tearing up the dojo a bit more than usual and then realization hit him like a sledge hammer.

"Oh shit." said Ichigo.

"THEY'RE PREGANT!" he shouted.

Just then a rip in the air opened and out comes Drake in normal size.

"Stupid waiting period of dimensions alignment." he said.

"I found you Ichigo there was something I wanted to tell you but I had to wait." he said.

Drake explained that the bottle he had Zeus's vigor that helped him loosen up, turns out there was more writing and it was actually called Zeus's vigor deluxe and the writing said that if the person takes it he will be able to have sex with women with stamina like the gods, but he does have sex again one month later then the chances of them getting knocked increased like tenfold.

Ichigo and Renji and Byakuya's eyes went wide at Drake's words.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" said Ichigo angrily.

"I couldn't our dimensions were not connected and I had to wait months before I can come." said Drake.

"What are you going to do now Ichigo?" asked Drake.

Ichigo was in a crossroad he didn't want to leave them raising kids alone so he did the natural thing, he's taking responsibility for this.

"In about 13 years I feel like I'm screwed anyway." he said.

Drake promise to help Ichigo to make up for his screw up but Ichigo told him he didn't need to but Drake insisted.

Things are about to shake up.

(13 years later)

Ichigo was living at Drake's home where the Bounts mansion was when Drake moved his home there since Ichigo will need a big house to support his large family and Drake was right.

Luckily after he confronted the girls he told he's going to help raise their kids and not abandoning them.

They waited until they were in labor and they gave birth in secret luckily Drake took care of them for 4 years as they were busy at the time but they visited when they can.

Also Ichigo had to marry all 10 girls but he waited after they graduated because it would cause a big scandal if they got hitched right away.

After moving in their new home they took over for Drake and they began raising their kids.

With Orihime they had a son named Kazui, he had facial expression like his mom but has orange and smooth spiky hair like his dad and has powers so he was trained by Ichigo.

With Rukia they had a boy and a girl name Kaien and Masaki named after the people they loved Kaien was like Ichigo but with black hair and Masaki was like her mom but with orange.

With Rangiku they had a daughter named Houki she was a fusion of her parents but more on her mom's side especially in the chest region and Ichigo played the over protective dad card a lot.

With Yoruichi they had a son who was like a male version of her with yellow eyes, that classic smirk and has spiky purple hair with orange streaks his name was Ken.

As with Soi-Fon she had a daughter that has her hair color and eyes but long spiky hair from her dad and she was like her mom and was trained and became part of the stealth force and she was named after her aunt Yoruichi.

For Isane and Kiyone they had one boy and one girl, the boy had smooth silver hair and light brown eyes he was Isane's son name Kenchi and for the girl was Kiyone's with blond hair in a ponytail and her dad's nose and has a temper she was name Tanya.

For Nemu she had two sons and one daughter, the sons has both traits of their parents and their sister was like her mom. The 1st son was named Tenchi with his mom's eyes with orange hair and he was more of the hot headed ones while his twin Ton was more collected and he had the reverse eye and hair color and the daughter was Nemu the 8th she had her mom's hair and eyes but her orange color from her dad. Ichigo made sure their ass-clown of their grandfather never try any experiments on his kids or else there will be hell to pay.

As for Unohana she had a son who like Ichigo but has orange streaks with black hair and with grey eyes, he was like his dad and always get into fights with Kenpachi which makes his mom and stopped them before blood is shed and always gets a lecture but she still loves him, his name Kai.

And lastly for Tatsuki, it wasn't easy balancing a kid and doing karate and life but Drake was able to help raise them and so she can focus on her things but she did visit her son when she can, her son has her eyes, his dad's hair and color but some of hers in streaks, he was also a prodigy in martial arts and when he was older he was trained by her and Ichigo and he managed to win many championships and had respect from many and they decided to named him after the character in Street Fighter Ryu.

As for Ichigo is was hard at first managing so many wives and kids but with help he got the handle of it and he was a loving father to his kids and he did laugh when they all kicked the crap of his dad when he starts bugging him but he loves them all and became a powerful reaper in his own right, now as he was falling asleep with his girls, there was no part of him to change it and Drake who helped him said that his atoning was done.

Drake was on the roof as he was looking at the moon.

"Well Ichigo who would've thought all of this started on one summer many years ago huh? Well despite everything that happened you became one hell of a father and just wait till you have grandkids and I know you're playing the 'you break my kids heart I kill you' card soon, trust me parents would do anything to protect their young even their hearts." said Drake. "But before you can really handle things there is one more thing to do." he said to himself as he fell to sleep as well.

(3 years later)

Ichigo and Drake were in the northern mountains of Japan, Ichigo was in his 30's and he and Drake came to one spot where they are near some trees.

"Why are we here Drake?" asked Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo it's time for me to go home." said Drake.

"Why?" he asked him.

"Because it's been fun helping out you and all but it's time to return." Drake said.

They both shook hands as Drake grew giant.

Drake then use both hands to rip open a rift in time/space to his home dimension.

"Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki, look after your family." said Drake.

"Bye Drake thanks for helping out and take care." shouted Ichigo.

Drake then step through and the rift was closed up.

"Good bye friend." whispered Ichigo as he headed back to his car and then drive on home.

As for Drake he return home to a giant house, when he got there, the door was open and out came 8 kids tackling him to the ground.

"Dad!" they shouted.

He chuckled as he got up and hugged like Ichigo he too had a big family but his job usually takes him a long time to finish but he's glad to be home.

"Come on kids we don't want to keep mom waiting." he said

Soon the kids went inside and Drake looked up to the skies, he destroyed his bottles so it can't be use again.

"Well stranger things happen." he muttered and closed the door.

END

Well that's ends this story.

Hope you enjoy it.

With this done my workload is becoming lighter slowly.

Now on to my Naruto story to finish.

Oh yeah next month it's endgame time!

And the Robert Loggia part yes it was from Family Guy.

Oh yeah there will be 4 new chapters before the end of March.

Well I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
